Palabras
by JYue
Summary: La vida como General en Central City se torna insípida para Roy por la ausencia de cierto alquimista. ¿Acaso no existe ninguna posibilidad de saber de él? ¿Aunque sea sólo una vez más? RoyEd.


**Palabras**

Desde la ventana de su apartamento en la segunda planta de un amplio edificio, un par de ojos oscuros miraban al moribundo sol manchar de sangre las nubes en su lento descenso. Una visión común en la vida diaria de los habitantes de Central City, y por lo general menospreciada. La gente parecía haberse acostumbrado demasiado rápido a la paz de momento vigente, viviendo ahora sin dar una segunda mirada a lo hermoso de la calma.

Solía decirse que la gente común es así por la monotonía, por la carencia de cicatrices en la memoria y, sobre todo, en el alma. Él tenía un amplio repertorio de éstas, tal vez ese era el motivo que le permitía apreciar cada segundo de la vida como un milagro de la naturaleza. No obstante, como alguna vez él mismo lo expresó, nada en el mundo es completamente perfecto.

Su mirada continuaba fija en la puesta del sol, pero su mente vagaba muy lejos de la realidad actual, perdida en el melancólico placer de rememorar los buenos tiempos, tan agitados y llenos de tensión, pero agradables a pesar de todo. Aquella persona que le hizo reajustar sus prioridades, enfrentar el pasado, y descubrir que aún quedaba en su interior una humanidad que creía perdida para siempre.

Era en momentos como esos en los que le dolía aceptar el presente. Ver el traslúcido reflejo en el vidrio mostrando las insignias de rango en su impecable traje azul de la milicia le recordaba que ya no era el mismo de antes, que poco a poco escapaban de él las ganas de estar vivo, pues quien le daba un propósito para continuar estaba fuera de su alcance.

Fue una tarea más complicada de lo aparente sellar la gran puerta, el único pasaje entre los dos mundos, la última esperanza de traer de regreso a los célebres hermanos Elric. Tuvo que reunir gran fuerza de voluntad, así como otra buena cantidad de autocontrol, para obligarse a activar el círculo de transmutación. E inclusive así, durante un segundo antes de finalizar el proceso, dudó. Pero la puerta se cerró, pudo verlo con claridad antes de ser lanzado de regreso a un mundo de alquimia.

Una vez más era un héroe de guerra, un hombre redimido ante los ojos de la sociedad, o tal como lo dijo uno de tantos periódicos: un fénix resurgido de las cenizas. Roy Mustang se consideraba a sí mismo muchas cosas ciertamente en discordia con esos comentarios. Recibir el crédito por las acciones de los Elric le parecía una vileza, pero nada parecía hacer cambiar la opinión de los medios.

Era acostumbrado para el gobierno tras una catástrofe tomar una figura y transformarla en un emblema. Un héroe para el pueblo. La intervención de un antiguo Taisa convertido en agente común encajaba a la perfección con las necesidades del gobierno. Esto incluso le ganó su antiguo puesto de regreso, y para la actualidad había sido ascendido al rango de General, justo un nivel por debajo del Führer.

El ascenso del Teniente Coronel Violet Grumman al poder fue un cambio para bien del pueblo. Era un hombre cabal, con gran sentido de la justicia e igualdad, y capacitado en aspectos tanto políticos como militares. Desde su toma de poder puso en marcha una serie de reformas a la Armada de Amestris, deshaciéndose de los elementos corrompidos por ansias de poder.

Mustang disfrutaba al máximo, si se daba la peculiar ocasión, de jugar un partido de ajedrez contra él. Aún conservaba el tablero que Grumman le obsequió al ser transferido a Central, guardado en uno de los cajones de su desordenado escritorio. El papeleo a cargo de un General era abrumante, por lo que solía verse obligado a traer parte del trabajo a casa, dejando así sin cabida la posibilidad de orden en su área de trabajo.

Decidió hacer un intento de acomodar las hojas dispersas en el escritorio, así como otras tantas que yacían con descuido en el suelo. Eran actividades triviales como esas las que le permitían dejar de lado por unos cuantos minutos las constantes regresiones mentales a la persona de su antiguo subordinado, el ahora casi olvidado Hagane no renkin. Casi, porque aunque el resto del mundo lo hiciera, él jamás lograría borrar de su mente la existencia del poderoso rubio.

Pronto los documentos formaban dos columnas de altura considerable, firmes, aunque no por completo uniformes. El alquimista de la flama se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento frente al escritorio. Tenía que entregar esos papeles el lunes próximo a primera hora, y a pesar de estar ya en domingo, optó por hacerse cargo de ellos durante la madrugada.

Después de todo, hoy no tendría el tiempo para examinarlos. Riza Hawkeye, su colega y amiga de muchos años, una vez más le invitó a cierto evento social de la ciudad. Seguro ella tenía el mínimo interés en pasar la velada en compañía de las pretenciosas personalidades de la sociedad, pero era la única manera en que ella le obligaba a salir. Que la mujer se tomase la preocupación de pensar en su bienestar era un acto noble, y lo menos que Mustang podía hacer era corresponder el gesto aceptando. Asimismo, seguro Hawkeye no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta.

Así que estaba condenado a otra noche de conversaciones frívolas, halagos hipócritas, y uno o dos hombres ofreciéndole la mano de hijas o nietas en matrimonio. O, como en ciertas ocasiones, un par de mujeres invitándole animadas a continuar la recepción en la comodidad de sus habitaciones. Las pobres enfrentaban entonces a una acalorada Riza Hawkeye, lo cual era lo único que él encontraba en realidad divertido de esas celebraciones.

Estaba de más decir que el General Mustang no tenía interés en esas mujeres o, para mayor exactitud, en ninguna mujer. La gente solía asumir la existencia de una relación amorosa extraoficial entre él y Hawkeye, debido a la constante cercanía. Ninguno se tomaba la molestia de prestar atención a dichas figuraciones, empero, ambos sabían que algo así estaba fuera de discusión. Asimismo, los dos sabían quien era la única persona que llenaba los requerimientos del antiguo Taisa.

Lo mejor sería comenzar a prepararse para la salida. Lo primero sería una ducha, definitivo. Una manera excelente para disminuir la tensión de los músculos a causa del estrés del trabajo. Así que se quitó sus guantes blancos de pyrotex y abrió la gaveta superior del escritorio, lugar donde cada noche los depositaba. Pero esta ocasión los guantes no llegaron a ocupar su lugar de costumbre.

Permaneció unos segundos así, inmóvil, parpadeando un par de veces, inseguro de estar viendo con claridad. Dentro del compartimiento estaba un libro, uno que nunca antes había visto, y que por seguro él no había colocado ahí. Frunció el entrecejo en desconfianza al tiempo que extendía la mano para tomar el objeto que desafiaba todas las probabilidades con su mera presencia.

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver la carátula del pequeño libro. Sobre la cubierta de piel negra aparecía un claro grabado en color rojo brillante. El símbolo del Caduceus, la serpiente crucificada. La marca distintiva de Edward Elric, y debajo las iniciales de ese mismo nombre. Los guantes cayeron al suelo, pues las manos de Roy repasaban ahora las líneas del emblema. Un círculo encerraba el Caduceus, imitando la estructura de un círculo de transmutación.

Mientras la mente del General Mustang trabajaba al máximo intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a tan extraño acontecimiento, las yemas de sus dedos hicieron camino al extremo del libro, dispuestos a abrirlo y develar qué extraño mensaje contenía. Tomó un profundo respiro, obligándose a calmarse y mantener la cabeza fría. Aún quedaba la posibilidad de que se tratase de una mera broma de mal gusto.

Portando una mirada de determinación, abrió el libro en la primera página. Aparecía un corto escrito al final de ésta, sólo unas simples frases.

_Te agradezco por alentarme, por ser mi amigo, pero sobre todo, por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura. Felicidades, hermano, por un año más de vida. _

_Alphonse Elric. _

_Febrero 03, 1924._

El rostro del siempre sereno Hono no Renkin mostraba una expresión atónita. Los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios separados como preparados para decir una palabra que no pronunció. Aunque desconocía esa manera de contabilizar los años, Mustang estaba consciente de estar transcurso en el mes de febrero. Con un movimiento apresurado tomó uno de los documentos sobre el escritorio, provocando el derrumbe de una de las columnas.

Sus ojos buscaron la fecha impresa en los informes: Primero de Febrero. Esos papeles le fueron entregados el día viernes anterior. Hizo los cálculos en un segundo, y el resultado le llegó junto con una sensación de mareo. Fue una suerte el estar ya sentado ante el escritorio, porque de no ser así seguro habría tenido que hacerlo.

La mente del General intentaba conciliar la situación, la presencia del raro libro en sus manos. Hasta donde él tenía conocimientos, en el mundo al otro lado de la puerta la alquimia no tenía efecto, considerada simple charlatanería del pasado. Por lo tanto era imposible que alguien enviase algo al otro mundo y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ese objeto.

Volvió a poner la mirada sobre la primera página, alcanzando a ver a través de la delgada hoja blanca escritura en la página siguiente. Le dio vuelta sin pesarlo dos veces, topando con una caligrafía demasiado familiar. La misma plasmada en los reportes almacenados en los archivos de la Milicia bajo el nombre de Edward Elric. Un tipo de escritura peculiar, intercalando entre escritura con una ligera inclinación debido al uso de la mano izquierda, pasando después a trazos más rígidos debido al uso de un automail. Al ver esto, la posibilidad de tratarse de una broma desapareció por completo.

_Febrero 03, 1924. Domingo._

_Bien, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un diario, y sólo lo hago porque Al decidió dármelo como regalo. Él tiene uno. Siempre dice que es preferible llevar un registro de lo que has hecho, como referencia de que el pasado en verdad ocurrió. Supongo que no quiere despertar un día y preguntarse si en verdad provenimos de otro mundo, o simplemente tenemos problemas mentales._

_Como sea… Fue un día interesante, aparte de tratarse de mi cumpleaños. Ayer por la noche al fin recibimos este apartamento, así que en realidad no le había prestado mucha atención porque lo que más quería era tirarme sobre la cama y dormir hasta el día del juicio final. Lo cual estuvo muy lejos de la realidad… Al tuvo la excelente idea de despertar a las seis de la mañana para felicitarme._

_Debo decir que aunque es simple, el lugar no está nada mal. Fue una suerte encontrar un apartamento ya amueblado, justo eso mismo dijo la casera al decirnos el exagerado precio a pagar por cada mes. Pero resultaba lo más conveniente, pues Al y yo no tenemos muchas posesiones. Suelen ser un problema cuando se viaja tanto y a lugares tan distantes. Así que ni hablar de comprar muebles para el apartamento._

_Al me arrastró por toda la ciudad, vagando de un lugar a otro antes de al fin detenerse en un restaurante, donde tuvo la brillante idea de gritar que se trataba de mi cumpleaños. Un par de meseras cantaron un cursi canción de felicitación y nos regalaron un postre con una vela en el centro. Fue tan vergonzoso… Incluso una mujer se acercó a decirme 'Felicidades, _jovencito_'. ¡Pero yo pude ver en sus ojos que en realidad quería decirme que parecía tan pequeño con terrón de azúcar partido por la mitad!_

_Estuve a punto de poner a esa mujer en su lugar cuando apareció un tipo en nuestra mesa con un encendedor en la mano. Casi caigo de la silla al verlo, era idéntico al psicópata de Kimblee. Resultó ser sólo un mesero que se ofrecía a encender la vela del postre. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ver gente de mi pasado en este mundo._

_Llegamos apenas hace un rato al apartamento. Estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera sin darnos cuenta. Desde la ventana pude ver que ya se estaba ocultando el sol. Que por cierto, me gusta esa ventana, es enorme. Me hace sentir menos estafado por esa anciana loca y sus precios exorbitantes._

_También me gusta tener un escritorio. Es amplio, pero pronto se llenará de cosas, no lo dudo. Estar sentado frente a él escribiendo esto me hace recordar al Taisa y su oficina. Me pregunto que estará haciendo allá. Seguro está gritando ordenes como siempre, manipulando gente o simplemente sentado por ahí dejando el trabajo para último minuto. Ja, el muy holgazán…_

_Lo mejor será irme. Hughes nos invitó a cenar a su casa, y ahora que su esposa está embarazada, no se callará en toda la noche. Así que aprovecharé para cambiarme y prepararme psicológicamente para no suicidarme con una cuchara durante la cena._

_¿Cómo demonios se firma en estas cosas? ¿Buenas noches, querido diario? Ah, lo que sea, no importa… como si alguien fuese a leer esto._

Con los ojos aún puestos en el diario abierto sobre el escritorio, el General Mustang extendió la mano hacia el teléfono, lanzando al suelo la segunda columna de documentos, al parecer destinados a permanecer en el suelo y sin firmar. Marcó un número, aguardó unos cuantos timbres, y al fin alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Riza? Lo siento, pero surgió algo imprevisto. No podré acompañarte esta vez. Buenas noches."

Tomó de uno de los cajones inferiores una hoja con el membrete que le identificaba como miembro de la Milicia y en el rango de General, junto con su pluma estilográfica. Colocó ambos sobre el escritorio, miró el diario abierto un par de segundo, asintió para sí en un gesto de determinación y comenzó a escribir.

---

NOTAS:

Primer fic de FMA. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si esto tiene buen recibimiento, posiblemente lo haré multichapter. Si no es así, se transformará en un one shot.

Hubo mucha búsqueda de por medio. La información salió en su mayoría de wikipedia, entre otras tantas fuentes. Incluso, el 03 de febrero de 1924 fue en verdad un domingo.

Puse empeño en esto, así que sería lindo escuchar sus comentarios... críticas de cualquier tipo, todo es bien recibido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
